


Stressed Out

by xblvrryfxcex



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dom Josh, Dom/sub, Fluffyish, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Sub Tyler, coming out sorta, daddy kink added, ill add tags as i go, will probably get rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xblvrryfxcex/pseuds/xblvrryfxcex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler finally realizes that he is gay. But the boy he loves is his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry some of these will be short, but for the time being, my Wattpad is MonstersInThisWorld.  
> So thanks for reading. :3  
> Love,  
> Jaylyn

  Tyler Joseph was 15 when he realized that he was gay. The person he fell for? His best friend, Josh Dun. Josh currently has red hair that's turning pink, and these captivating soft brown eyes, while Tyler himself was plain featured with brown hair and brown eyes. Where Josh was built, Tyler was skinny. They were like polar opposites, and it was strange how their friendship works. Tyler plays piano, ukulele, and sings, while Josh plays the drums. Ty did not actually realize he was falling for the flame haired boy until about halfway through their 9th grade year. 

 

  And then he got really depressed when Blurryface started to mess with him.

 

**_"Nobody likes you. Josh will never love you, you little gay boy."_ **

 

  Tyler cried every time he heard Blurry come around to torture him, since that was all he could do besides harm himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for crying?

  One day Tyler was sitting under a tree, silently sobbing and hiccuping when he heard footsteps approaching him. He quickly wiped tears from his face, an attempt that failed. Josh appeared and Tyler's heart stopped. 

 

"Tyler, are you crying?" The flame haired boy was so sincere as he knelled down in front of the smaller boy. Tyler just shook his head.

 

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything. We've been friends for the longest time. Nothing you can say will drive me away." Josh's eyes were searching his face for some clue as to why Ty was upset.

 

"I-I can't t-tell you. You'll h-hate m-me for-forever," the smaller boy choked out, covering his face with his hands. He felt Josh gently tug his hands away from his face. It hurt Josh to see this beautiful boy in so much pain and sorrow, here under this tree. 

 

"Come on, you can tell me," Josh spoke softly.

 

"No! I can't!" Tyler sobbed. 

 

"There is no way  it's bad enough to drive me away, Ty. You know that." He sighed. 

 

"Promise you won't hate me?"  The smaller boy whispered. 

"I promise, Ty."

 

 Tyler took in a deep breath and steadied himself. He looked up into those melted chocolate eyes and spoke in a nearly inaudible whisper. 

"I'm in love with you, Josh." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: MonstersInThisWorld  
> Love y'all! 
> 
> Love,  
> Jaylyn


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then it escalates.

Tyler looked away from the intense gaze of the other boy, and half a second later he was taken by the flame haired boy's lips and there was a hand in his hair.

 

Josh pulled away, looking at Tyler with a serious gaze and spoke. "You have no clue how long that I have waited to kiss you." 

 

And with that they were kissing again and Josh's hand was in Tyler's hair again. The red headed boy gently pushed Ty on his back onto the grass and looked at him as if he was the only person on Earth. 

 

"Tyler, I-," he was cut off by the other boy's kiss, and it was between being a bit desperate yet full of passion. He carefully pushed Tyler away, smiling. 

 

"Tyler," he started searching for words, "I have had this major crush on you for so long and I'm so glad that you told me how you felt. This makes this all so easier." He smiled down at Tyler sweetly, with a hint of mischief. "And so now I need to tell you that I am _very_ dominant. Are you at least a little bit submissive?" 

 

Tyler nodded vigorously , feeling a little bit dizzy. He gently gripped Josh's hip and Josh leaned down to Ty's ear. 

 

"You know, you're mine now, baby boy." Tyler shivered at the intense tone of Josh's voice and he felt Josh's lips on his neck, exploring him. Josh spoke against the smaller boy's skin. "I think that we should go inside.." 

 

Tyler just barely said yes when he was picked up bridal style and carried into his house and down to his basement bedroom, where Josh gently sat him down on the bed and pushed him on his back.  He grinned and crawled over on top of him and started to bite on Tyler's neck, leaving purple lovemarks all over him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: MonstersInThisWorld.   
> Love y'all. 
> 
> Love,  
> Jaylyn


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it escalates even more.
> 
> Tag suggestions are welcome.

 Josh let his hand roam down to Tyler's shirt hem and tugged on it lightly while still giving the smaller boy hickeys on his neck and collarbone. Tyler let out a sound of pure ecstasy, and Josh pulled Ty's shirt off slowly, and then pulled off his own. His body was muscular and lean, compared to Tyler's lanky form, and long limbs. Tyler reached up and put his hand on Josh's chest and smiled up at him. 

 

"I think we're polar opposites."

 

"Shh, you're perfect as you are, baby." He ran his thumb over Ty's lips, just to feel how soft they were, then continued all the way down his jaw, pressing in at his pulse point. He looked over and saw Tyler's piano and ukulele sitting against the wall and smiled. 

 

"You drive me crazy when you're singing and tapping out keys or strumming that ukulele. You look so cute and that just drives me  _ **i**_ _ **nsane**_." 

 

Tyler blushes and squeaks out, "When you're really into your drums, I like to watch you enjoying yourself and I imagine us being, well,  _us_. Not the two best friends, but like, a thing. A couple, or a duo. Not us as a friendship, but as something more, y'know?" He swallowed the hard lump in his throat. He still didn't know if they were going to be something after this whatever you want to call it: makeout session, confession, date, whatever. Josh smiled that smile that made Tyler's breath hitch and that is exactly what Tyler did. And then the boy leaned down again and nuzzled his neck. 

 

"Tyler, what do you want? I'll give you anything that your heart desires." He cooed. 

 

Tyler did not even have to think it over. He just blurted it out.

 

"You, I want  ** _you_**. God, you just.." he trailed off, squirming on his comforter under Josh's lean body. 

 

"Are you sure?" He asked just to be sure of what Tyler was asking for. Tyler nodded his head and bit his lip. Josh leaned back and got off the bed to stand up.

 

"Up," he commanded. He was fully in charge now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: MonstersInThisWorld.  
> Love y'all!   
> Feedback is welcome, tag suggestions are too. 
> 
> Love,  
> Jaylyn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is now in charge of Tyler. 
> 
> Tag suggestions are welcome.

 The other boy scrambled off of the bed quickly. Josh stepped up and held Tyler's face in his hands. 

 

"Do you trust me, Tyler?" 

 

"Yes, yes of course, Josh." 

 

And with that he was pressed to the wall and had his lips locked with his flame haired best friends. 

 

He reached out and loosely wrapped his arms around Josh's neck. Josh deepened the kiss a little bit and gently bit Tyler's lip. His hands tangled in the brown hair less than an inch away from him and he tugged on it lightly, earning a moan from the pretty boy it belonged to.

 

He smirked and pulled it harder to get access to Tyler's neck, where he placed kisses and bites without warning. A long and low moan filled his ears and he took Ty's hands and held them above his head. Josh smirked as he let go of them and whispered in Tyler's ear.

 

"No touching." 

 

Josh ran his hands down the boys sides and put his hands in Ty's back pockets.  He felt Tyler's hands connect with his hair and he swiftly smacked the boys ass. 

 

"No. Touching." So Josh pulled his hands back up above him and held them there.

 

"Don't you wanna be good for me, baby boy?" Tyler whimpered and spoke. 

 

"Y-yes, Josh." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: MonstersInThisWorld.  
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Love,  
> Jaylyn


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I'll start getting rough.

 Josh pushed Tyler's head back to the wall roughly and growled in his ear. 

 

"Good." He rakes his nails down the boys chest, leaving red lines trailing down. When his hand reaches his waistband, he tugs on his belt and pulls it off loop by loop, just to make Tyler have to wait for anything. Josh pulls Tyler away from the wall and shoves him back onto the bed, then he pulls the boys red skinny jeans off and tosses them to the floor. Josh then undoes his own belt and slides off his belt, which he uses to lightly hit Tyler on the thigh.

 

"When you want to stop, the safeword is red, okay baby boy?" 

 

"Okay, Josh," he whimpered. Josh hit Ty's thigh a little bit harder and the bot winced. 

 

"Is that too much?" 

 

"N-no, I l-like it." He wiggled some and then had the belt trailed over his body, teasing him. 

 

"I don't want to hurt you, so please tell me when I need to stop with the belt. There's lots of stuff to try, Ty, so don't say you'll do what you don't want to do." 

 

"I know, Josh. I trust you." Josh picked Tyler up and flipped him over, then spoke in a low voice. 

 

"Count when I spank you, or I'll punish you for not following my orders." The smaller boy nodded and Josh brought the belt down on Tyler's ass with a loud satisfying  _smack_. 

 

"One!" He yelped. The belt came down another time, this time harder. 

 

"Two!" The belt came down even harder. 

 

"T-three!" Josh hit him one more time with an impossible amount of force. 

 

"Four!" Tyler shouted and gasped at the sting of the belt. Josh gripped Tyler's ass and purred. 

 

"Mm, now it's softened up for Daddy. Turn over, baby boy." Tyler turned back over and his face and chest were flushed. Josh tugged on Tyler's boxers and pulled them off to reveal a rock hard erection from Tyler. Josh smiled devilishly. 

 

"Aw, baby, you're all hard for Daddy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: MonstersInThisWorld.  
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Love,  
> Jaylyn


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now I'm getting seriously serious xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a teaser for whats coming up next so I'm gonna keep it really really really rEALLY short okay?

Josh smiled down at Tyler and lubed him up good, then gently slipped his fingers into Ty's ass. He quickened his pace, but knew he had to be careful with the boy since this was his first time doing anything besides really short kisses. While for Josh, it was his chance to express himself to Tyler. 

 

Tyler felt all his thoughts cave in on their selves as Josh fingered him so surely. 

 

Josh kissed Ty's butt cheeks each in turn and smiled to himself, thinking of how much he loved Tyler 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how long it'll be until I post another chapter, so for now-  
> My Wattpad is MonstersInThisWorld so you can read my stuff there or I have some really awesome music to suggest for you to check out such as but not limited to:  
> Shinedown - Cut The Cord  
> Muse - Reapers   
> Highly Suspect - Bloodfeather   
> Highly Suspect - Serotonia   
> Bring Me The Horizon - Throne   
> Seether - Breakdown   
> Seether- Fake It   
> Puddle of Mudd - She Fucking Hates Me   
> Grimes - Kill V. Maim  
> Nickelback - Follow You Home   
> Red Hot Chili Peppers - Otherside   
> Red Hot Chili Peppers - Scar Tissue   
> Red Hot Chili Peppers - Dani California   
> Red Hot Chili Peppers - Californication 
> 
> I think its a good start so there ya go. Have fun and stay safe! 
> 
> Love,  
> Jaylyn


End file.
